User talk:InoNOTHING
Fan stuff Unless there's a specific section for fan content, I'm rather strict against fan-created materials on Wikis. We had a lot of that over on the Silent Hill Wiki, which myself and the 3 other Admins essentially took over as it was abandoned by its original creators. At the time there was barely any articles, no pictures and no structure to it at all. We have diligently worked to write over 1000 original articles based on documented facts. The biggest issue with SH is that the games do require a certain amountof speculation and individual perception, which we work to find middle-ground on based on concensus rather than personal ideals. The Avatar Wiki grew much more rapidly as it has a massive fanbase, whereas Silent Hill is much more a niche fandom. I took a step back from editing since there's dozens of good writers out there already doing a fantastic job of creating articles. I'll mostly be handing image problems, icons and banners and so forth. But yeah, long story short, we're here to do a good job. :) --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 17:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :All the fanfic content goes here. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 17:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Would you like one? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 00:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes i would thank you very much.InoNOTHING 08:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, when the sig is in your talk, the link to your talkpage is bold and it appears not to be linked. But since we're ''in your talk, you can't click on the link to go there, because we're already there. =] Please tell me if you want it changed, but here it is: I know EVERYTHING Now to use it, copy the coding and go and paste it into the custom signature (sig) box. You also need to check the checkbox under it, and click "save" at the very end of the preferences. Then you can sign it normally!! Yours and only a few others work this way because the coding is so little; it's actually easier to do it this way. If you want it changed, don't be afriad to tell me ... so many users feel like they bother me but they don't, so I don't want you to feel that way. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 17:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I saw your new section on your userpage for your sig. ;) You need to copy the coding, not the words :D. You can go into the "source" mode when you edit a page, and you can see all the coding for everything. I'll make it easy to get the coding, and here it is: I know EVERYTHING :That's the coding, and you don't need to edit it, just copy the coding and paste it into your preferences. =] If you hve any other trouble, tell me. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 00:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a section near the middle that says something like Custom Signature. You need to paste it in there, which it looks like you did, but then there's a very small box under it that you need to check by clicking on it. It lets your signature look neat and fancy. I had the same problem, and i figured out the problem was I didn't check off the box under the signature place. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 00:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah you need to check the box, or it won't work. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 01:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::i don't know. i would just make a new password and try the signature thing then. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 01:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, try this now. I made a page that's called, User:InoNOTHING/sig and it has your signature on it. Now copy this where you had your sig, and that should work. Make sure you include the squigly things on the sides. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 01:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Finaley done it sorry for the trouble of asking so many questions and also kinda funny how it contrasts my user name "I Know everything" "InoNothing? i don't mind just a bit different you know.I know EVERYTHING 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're not bothering me a bit! I want to do this on the wiki. I'm glad I could help! Tell me if you have any other questions. By the way, can I add you to my "users I think of as friends" list on my userpage? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 02:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure go right ahead i like it that people consider me a friend. Also if you want to know my real name look on Talk Neytiri "Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi..." at the bottom you'll find my real name and that i am physicaley disabled.I know EVERYTHING 02:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I read your userpage before I asked if I could make you a sig, and the talk on Neytiri. I want to be an avatar just because it would be an experience I wouldn't want to miss, but I think you deserve it more, my new friend! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 02:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Well, for privacy's sake, I'm not going to give a bunch of personal info about me. But some of the things I like to do are draw and write my own fantasy/sci-fi stories. Someday maybe I'll get them published! (as soon as I finish them, but my siblings are really encouraging and helping me write them) I find it really funny, both me and Cameron have a very similar mind-set. The only thing I draw are sci-fi/fantasy creatures and species, most of them being sentient (an intelligence level like a human) and, though I can't draw scenery, I always imagined bioluminesent trees and plants, though mine are always blue and green, while Cameron's are blue and purple. All I can say is, I was purely stunned to see Mr. Cameron's movie. You have '''no idea how much that movie is like me! Or how much that is THE perfect movie and story for someone like me! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 03:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure i understand i just wanted to say because most people probable would not know what it truley means to be disabled you know?. I see got any good storys that could be made into a novel at this time? I've been doing a novel since 2006 called "The Silent Fist" about a buisness man who is disabled and must fight back against a crime syndicate. The novel was inspired by the never made film "The Silent Flute" and the incomplete "Game of Death" both were writen by the late great Bruce Lee (i am a massive Hong Kong action cinema buff) and the title is a sign that though the buisness man is disabled he has a secret weapon. So guess we have something in commen.I know EVERYTHING 03:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised how many people like to write! My story is about a girl named Samantha (Sammy) and she accidentally finds these other species living on earth. Well, one crazy one takes her to his home, and with his friends help, Sammy understands the species and their problems (that they can't live in human society, so they stay in hiding). It's mainly an idea, but I'm also writing multiple stories at one time. Although I'm not disabled, I have a family member who is, so I can understand the limits and capabilites. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 03:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good so you understand what life is like for us? unfortunantley, there are some who will view us as ignerante and stupid like when i was 13 i was given a teady bear just because i was in a wheelchair the people who gave it to me though i was not very smart. Also heres a bit of trivia Bill Gates is slightley mentaley disabled. I bet you didn't know that?I know EVERYTHING 04:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Go to Tectonium's page, and there's a link that brings you to all the userboxes he made. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 18:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lost Fan 92 I said "you're welcome" 24 times, becuase he thanked me 24 times. It was just for fun. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 17:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Bullies, who needs 'em. Dude you really got teased that bad? because of your condition? Damn thats harsh to make fun of someone like you with a condition like that. Who'd tease someone like you? Its so mean....and they did it because of your condition. Thars just cold. Its like making fun of someone that has a HIV or something....you just don't do it. I can understand how you feel though, because when I first moved here kids at school teased me bad because of my accent and because I was American. They did for about two years until I finally got some respect but even now I still get the occasional mocking of my accent. I feel sorry for you Jack, and I like the comment you put on Neytiri's talk page about the bullies having small dicks it made me laugh.RDAmustdie 11:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Life Hows life been treating you Jack? Its been ok to me, anxiously awating Avatar on DVD!RDAmustdie 06:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: How are things? What unwanted stuff? Forgive me if I don't know what you mean. It's probably my fault for not paying attention. =] =[ [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 06:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I was undoing some unneeded stuff in some of the articles. I try to make sure the articles don't have any vandalism. Nobody needs that. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Looms First I need to know what a "Loom" is. =P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'd have to guess that's when Neytiri brought Jake to a crowd of Na'vi, and Jake said "Please, dont get up." It was also when he stepped on a Na'vi's tail. I can only guess that's what the room is called. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I did just now O_o I'm kinda busy with making Jake's gallery. ^_^ But I don't recall seeing a loom anywhere. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::FreakyTy's working on it, but I know it's really late where he is. If he's working on it currently, he hasn't saved it yet, so there's no gallery for us, until he saves. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, hey! Neytiri's gallery is up! Obviously, there will be more edits, so please don't edit it. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice progress I can't find where I would even begin to think about signing up. I wanted to read the rules and figure out all the details. Do you know where? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 16:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Soul Swords Like I said It is subjsct to change, and I did not even think of the name being related to the game at all. Maybe I will have to change it...'Freaky'Ty' 19:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I never meant to sound mad, sry...o_OThe FreakO_o' 00:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yes, for the most part, but it has some very original aspects that I haven't seen in any other book or seires (more classified info) But more or less it revolves around three swords, obviously as the name would imply are called the soul swords, and the main character obtains one (is that a good enough basic plot summery?). The swords however arn't just swords they are infused with the souls of three humans. That should be enough, I don't want any one to make my book for me now do I?o_OThe FreakO_o' 00:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Thats me! I am classic! :Do_OThe FreakO_o' 01:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Font Color Like this text here I find this as a pain though, because the wiki makes every paragraph have those tags, despite where you placed them. You put the first tag at the beginning of your text, and the end tag where you want your text's color to end. The color name that FreakyTy and I use is called "Aqua" but Freaky uses the coding (either way is possible). [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 21:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. I'm not bothered by it, if that's what you're wondering, but I see no reason to advertise it, either. I don't care if people know though. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 05:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Userbox request Well, that's doable. I'll need a pic and preferably color suggestions(border, font, and background). But I really don't think many will use it, to be completely honest.Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 05:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Colors? Pic? I got the request, but I'd like it to be close to what you want. Perhas for the pic, have Neytiri riding on the thanator?'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 10:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Photoshopping pic now. Will post the result in approx. 5 mins.'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' How's this? 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' ' ' Finalized. 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Glad you like it. Oh and I fixed your page there, it went goofy. Remember to have after all of your userboxes. I learned that the hard way. >.< 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' No problem. Feel free to add to your request on the requests page, I've got plenty of time. 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Working on the second, but I would like to remind you of the triple equals sign, please. The page is much more manageable that way. Not getting on to you, just noting a ...thing. 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Here's the Makto one, how'd I do? 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 11:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Actually, the writing was navy blue in code. So that was purposeful. Using preview, the blue looked better against the black. oh and it's 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 12:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Glad you like it. Any other ideas?'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk)' '''12:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC)' Aw, how nice! It's nice to know people can call me a friend.Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 12:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, not really. But I did just now master sig making. See my new one? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 12:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I am like ACTIVE! Just put the inquiry on his page. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 12:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's that userbox. This User wants a Samson( ) Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 22:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: so far so good i see I'm in ruin, actually. you see all the photoshopped photos I uploaded? I think I broke my GAMING COMPUTER doing it all. It's now at the sho because it won't boot. now I'm on a crappy laptop that can't run Photoshop let alone music and firefox simultaenously. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 03:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No, I can still make userboxes and sigs, but I won't be advancing in O:P(Operation:Photoshopping!) anytime soon. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 03:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tell him to check bac kwith me. I won't be on for the next WHILE, it's bedtime for me too. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 03:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Um, on RDAmustdie's talk page... was that an insult towards me? I can't figure it out. Full of shit as in bad things and ideals or full of good things? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 20:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) O-hoh full of shit as in rough times. I should have known. Well, its nice to know someone thinks of me. Anyways, got any userbox needs? Or have I quenched them? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 21:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear. You poor thing! Cerebral Palsy... oh my. I'm so sorry. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 21:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well hey! I found a freeware software editor my laptop will run! I can do almost anything in it that photoshop can. Yay! Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 22:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Some people are cruel to others, because they might had rough childhood.Because they didnt solve their problems when they were young.Instead, they multiplied and moved some of their problems to their innocent kids. That's what happened and is happening to me and unfortunatelly , all over the world.I could never be cruel to someone, without reason.That's complete nonsense.Anyway, thanks about your comment on my page :) P.S:I feel sorry for your disabilities, man :'(Avataraddicted 07:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Exatctly, if someone passes his problems on his kids , it's likely that his kids become just like him.Then the kids pass their problems to their own kids.A never ending circle.But, there are some exeptions.If someone endures and tries to fight to remain himself, then the circle stops.That's what I'm trying to do.But it is hard as hell.That's because I have to face my inner "demons'' and overcome them.I personally think that we all have inner demons and that we all have to face 'em instead of just give up. Thank's about your comment.Avataraddicted 11:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Despite the fact that this line comes from God Of War 3, it's very true.Who said that video games teach nothin' ? :)Avataraddicted 14:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Replacement Thanks for the support. I hate it when people take one GLANCE at something of mine and use any tiny similarity to something of theirs to try to incriminate me. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service |O:P 20:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I actually have the game.I bought it 3 days ago and completed it in about 9 hours.It was cool.Avataraddicted 21:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I loved the graphics.About the gameplay, I was very satisfied and I liked Afrodites chamber(same reasons).I also liked the fight with Cronos, especially when Kratos rips of his fingernail.Also the battle with Hercules was cool.Kratos just punched the sht out of big-bear Hercules.The fight with Zeus was my favourite.He was a formidable and really interesting opponent.I was beating on him for minutes at the final stage of the battle.The suicide attempt was cool, also. Also the story and the character were really interesting. I have to go now cause here in Greece the current hour is 12:20 pm.See ya :)Avataraddicted 21:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) My favourite weapon is the blade of olympus, 'cause it's pretty badass.But I mostly use the blades of Exile. P.S:Have you played the challenges?They're frickin hard.I wanted to unlock the combat arena, but to do that I was gonna have to complete all of the challenges.Despite the fact that they were RIDICULUSLY hard , I completed them.The 2 most toughest, were the BARE HANDS and "SIMPLY SMASHING".Avataraddicted 07:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah, lol.Avataraddicted 07:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ow well, the usual.Boring.I might just go to sleep.How about you?Avataraddicted 21:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) So, I guess we're in the same sht.Sort of.We're both bored.Avataraddicted 21:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I draw.Drawing is my only hobbie bassically.But other than that?No.How about you?Do you have any hobbies?Avataraddicted 21:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Had.Back in 2007.Wish I never did. It was a mistake.She was 3 years older, but she never really found out I were younger.I look older and the way I think is more mature than most kids in my age.So I've been told countless times by older people, anyway.Do you have?Avataraddicted 22:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I see.Ok man, I have to close my laptop for some hours, so I'll be online later ok?Avataraddicted 22:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:lifted ban Woah, careful there. I appreciate the help but careful you don't get banned yourself. Although I'd have liked to say that to him myself. I won't take out your chat, but here's something: I'll put it on his talk, you reply the same way. He doesn't want me chatting at him, apparently, but I can only agree with you. It's just really unfair. He bans me for constructive crisisism... wow. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 02:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) But as to what you saaid on FreakyTy's talk, Edit that to talk TO him, and reply to mine. He might want to ban me for saying this, but he shouldn't, because it's the truth, and he can't ban me for that; he's being a tyrannical jerk tome, but being nice to everyone else. Likey you said, that's just NOT a wiki admin. He needs to know the hate towards him he's generated because of this, really. It's only logical and sensible that he know. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 02:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, actually.But why being banned?Avataraddicted 09:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) OMFG , I so much hate bullies! :@ Avataraddicted 09:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) LolAvataraddicted 10:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It's alright.I myself used to watch Anime.Each person has his own hobbie/s.What do you think about drawing?I mean, a lot of people have told me to go and evolve my skills.I forgot to mention that I've never taken up any drawing classes.So they say that it would be a shame, not to evolve it.Avataraddicted 10:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, man absolutely.I've always wanted to back people.That's how me and Denizine became friends.He was writing that he was in ruin and no one was answering him.I saw it and I wrote back to Denizine. Then we became friends.Anyway, whatever you need, you just tell me :) Avataraddicted 10:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You know I've been told to draw comic book characters, especially spiderman, I have some of my drawings featuring him and I might upload them as well. P.S:You let me know if this sht continues. 2ndP.S:Thanks about considering me as a friend.I personally consider you and Denizine as my friends.Avataraddicted 10:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just wrote down about considering you as a friend on my userpage.It's in my biography at the end of it.Go take a look :)Avataraddicted 10:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I like being considered as a friend, too. Avataraddicted 11:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You know, sometimes I curse my luck for having such sht like childhood, but then I think that these experiences made me stronger.You are stronger, Denizine is stronger.These experiences were bad I dont say, but they made us stronger and the fact that we're here , means that we're fighting.Life is a BIG fight.Many times I hear people say to me:"Come on , you're 16, have fun! Life is good!".But I reply: "It's not about the age.It doesnt matter how old you are.What DOES matter, is how old you FEEL you are." Anyway, lets make a promise shall we?We never give up. P.S: Sorry about your childhood.Being bullied is some mean sht.I was never really being bullied, despite the fact that I come across as someone who doesnt fight back.The first time 2 guys tried to be jerks with me, in junior high school,I broke one's arm and I beat the sht out of the other.That's because I had and still have anger issues, which were triggered by the my parents marriage and divorce.Anyway, the point is here you are, fighting.That's the best thing you can do.Avataraddicted 11:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) What a d!ck .Avataraddicted 11:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, man really sorry to hear about your physicall dissabilities.Those d!ckheads were disable in their mind, though.Taking advantage of whoever they want.You're not disabled mentally though,like them.You're actually stronger than them.They would cry and go back to mommy if they were being bullied, I'm sure of that.I admire people who, despite their dissabilities, accomplish the things they want and dont give up.You're one of 'em :)Avataraddicted 11:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Not much.That's your advantage over the others.You're grown mentally. Avataraddicted 11:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, my friend, I'll be offline for a couple of hours.Talk to you later :)Avataraddicted 12:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Fight I see you and Denizine have been sort of fighting with JayBO, was it over somrthing Denizine did? I was just wondering.RDA Must Die 03:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Userbox req. I finally got to your userbox, sorry that took so long. This ok? By the way it's Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 03:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: You Alright? Um no I havent heard of it. Why was it improtant?RDA Must Die 10:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, InoNOTHING.What up?Uh, no actually, I havent heard of Powerthirst.What's that?Avataraddicted 11:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, that was bs (bullshit) and very funny! LOL, menergy.Kick mother nature with energy legs.Uncomfortably energetic.....LOL.Avataraddicted 12:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL, just saw it.Anyway, how are you today?Avataraddicted 12:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh, nothin' new.Just the plain everyday routine.Avataraddicted 12:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh, look this may seem odd, but I only like soundtracks from movies.For example, I simply love Avatar's soundtrack.I also like the lord of the rings soundtrack.The only music besides soundtracks that I listen is, some AC/DC, mettalica and led zeppelin.About you, anything else besides jazz?Avataraddicted 14:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw your post on A-Addicted's talk And that's a gosh darn it. I've got a Pandora Internet Radio station that I think would go against your likes. :( I'd have liked to share it with ya. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 23:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Nono, the kind of music you like. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 23:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Looks as if Jay finally got it. Either that or he's not at home, but either or, I enjoy the peace. You? Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 02:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah. If I got your email, would you mind if I sent you a link to my pandora station? YOu may or may not like the music, but we'll never know till ya try. Am I right? Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 04:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Should be in your inbox. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 05:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you didn't get it? Hrm, I did get a "email failed" from Pandora. I'll try putting it on Facebook, I'll give ya a link once I get it shared. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 05:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now you should have it. I sent it with email itself, not pandora's share option. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 05:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, man 200 bands! That's a lot! So you like variety.That's actually very good!Avataraddicted 07:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What will you do today ?Avataraddicted 08:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I see. I, on the other hand, will stay home in front of the computer, all day long. Avataraddicted 09:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Totally agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Avataraddicted 09:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh,that's a tough one.See, I'm not the type of guy who tries to get along with the ladies, with the first chance he gets.Actually I have tried only once to get along with a girld older than me, back in 2007. It worked just fine, 'cause she didnt know how old I was.I have mentioned it before, I look older.So, I have only had 1 relationship in my entire life so far and that was the first time I had ever tried.So, I have never taken a no for an answer , when it gets to the ladies.Yet. Anyway, that's because I have only tried once and it worked.How about you? ;)Avataraddicted 09:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ranged to ladies around your age until to forty something?! Man, your middle name SHOULD be variety!!!!!!!!!!!LOLAvataraddicted 09:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would definately suit you! Anyway, will you buy the Avatar DVD this month?Avataraddicted 10:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Only a fool wouldnt. Anyway I cant wait to buy this baby for blue- ray.I have a blue ray analysis TV and a home cinema.All that misses is the Greatest Movie Of All Time: AVATAR.I mean , can you imagine it in blue ray?!HEEEELL Yeah! Can I ask somehing irrelevant?Since you live in Australia, it should be 11-12 o'clock at night.Surelly can you talk -write in this case- ? I mean, I dont want to keep you from sleeping. :( Avataraddicted 10:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Here, it's 1.50 p.m Avataraddicted 10:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No,actually here it's Saturday.So you are 7 hours in front of us. Avataraddicted 11:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I see.Avataraddicted 11:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok.Anyway at 3.00 pm(10.00 p.m at your time), I will be offline for 2 hours.That means that I will appear online again at 12.00pm at your time. So, in case I dont see you(actually seeing you would be impossible but you get the idea), sleep well my friend.Avataraddicted 11:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Greetings.How are you today, my friend?Avataraddicted 09:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Fine, in the afternoon I'll go watch clash of the titans.Anyway, have you heard from Denizine?He has been banned.AGAIN.YESTERDAY.By that shthead Jaybo.Denizine contacted me and said that we(you,me and FreakyTy) get on Jay.He said that we have to stop this tyrranny.So I left a message on Jay's page.But I'm alone in there.I could use a little assistance.So, what say?Time to end his?Avataraddicted 10:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So, what?We contact with ShadowNa'vi or we wait?I mean, if you have begged him to side with us and he didnt, maybe he did that because he wasnt sure or because he doesnt know what to believe.Anyway, I'm expecting a message from Jay'ass and then we'll see.I'm so looking forward to a word fight with him.Avataraddicted 11:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So, let me get this straight.Shadow is absent?Well, I cant wait for him to return, 'cause what's happening here is ridiculus and stupid.Avataraddicted 11:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, absolutely.Here, someone like that, is called κρύος, meaning cold.Meaningly, he has a cold heart and personality.But, yeah I would never team up with a guy who acts like that.Have a nice day.Yeeeeeeeeeesh!!!!!!!!!!!Avataraddicted 11:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Totally agree with you man.Tha's what I would do.Avataraddicted 11:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Go take a look at Jay's page, my comments are in the bottom.Then write to me and say if you agree or not.I want to know your opinion.Avataraddicted 11:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I wonder that, myself.Avataraddicted 11:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Man What a P***k I know what he did is unacceptable, but I was there when it happened and thats why I asked NICELY for him to lift the ban, and guess what he did. I'm not trying to attack you or Denizine in any way but give the man some space and maybe in time he will change his mind! Jaybo despite what you think is not an ass hole or anything in fact he is one of the nicest people I know around here, one slip up shouldn't make every one hate him. And if you ask nicely who knows maybe you would've gotten the priveliges back, but not now definetly not now after what you guys put him through. And Jay I'm sorry for starting a conspiracy against you never meant for this to escelate to such a level. And don't get me wrong Denizine is my friend too, but sometimes shit happens and have to deal with it. If JayBo says he isn't going to let you do it then deal with it. Sorry If I sounded really harsh...o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 17:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I already gave you my thoughts^, I am on neither side anymore...o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 23:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC to get in IRC follow the guide here that should be good enough to get you in. Any problems let me know. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Is this right? I know EVERYTHING I can make more changes to it, if you want. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Do you know how to use that sig? If not, copy the coding, go to User:InoNOTHING/sig and replace the coding with the new one. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Here, I think you copied it to the wrong place. That's okay, though, I'll help! Now type this into your preferences, . I'll get your sig page set up, so you can sign normally. Just so you know, you never have to change what's in your preferences for your sig, if you have a sig page like you do. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Just got your sig page updated. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'll be going to bed really soon, so I'm just trying to get as much as possible in the time I have left. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 06:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey man.I'm back - though not in black, like the song- but anyway.I saw clash of the titans 2 days ago.It was...........okay.A little too short, actually.It's good only for sam's performance and the special effects.What about you? Anythin' new?Avataraddicted 06:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I see.Avataraddicted 07:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know.Avataraddicted 12:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Let's see if I can not mess up this time! Anyway, thank you for your words of encouragement. I try to keep an eye on things here. THank you for your help, too. Skxwang 14:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I also hope that.Avataraddicted 06:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I was referrring to making this area accidentally on his "about me" page in stead of his talk page. :P Skxwang 13:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Um, nothin' special.Watching James Cameron's bio in History Chanel.I saw it and I was like''Jackpot, I'm definetaly watchin' this''.What about you?Avataraddicted 15:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Page Fix I noticed on your page that your userboxes were spilling all over the place. Next time just put a at the end of all of the userboxes. For more help on userboxes or for more userboxes, head over to the Archive. Also, would you like a talk page box or banner? I'd be happy to make one. [TECTONIUM] 22:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man how are you?Check out my new signature!Anyway, how was your day today?Avataraddicted I really like the new look of your signature.About me?Nothin'.Trying to get used to the fact that schools open in 4 stickin' days.Anyway, about my new signature.I want to ask you something.Draginfly sai that I should write something in my preferences.It looked something like this: .Anyway, where do I find the preferences? 'Cause I'm completely lost :( Avataraddicted 12:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks a lot! :)Avataraddicted 12:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It worked !!!! Avataraddicted 12:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Anyway, now i'm sitting around, dont know what to do to kill my time.Maybe if I had one of those Powerthirst drinks, to evolve an energy brain, so I can think of lotta stuff.LOLAvataraddicted 12:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah LOL.I would be uncomfortably energetic.LOL. Anyway ,I have had a look on your userpage before we became friends.Seriously, that's some difficult sht.You are responsible for lotsa things.Being an editor in 7 wiki's. Avataraddicted 12:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Niiiice.3 years.Once again, I will say it.You like almost every kind of music.You have ranged to ladies from your age to 40 something.You're an editor in 7 wiki's, for 3 years and countin'.Your middle name SHOULD be variety! LOL :) Avataraddicted 12:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Friend Mention on your page Yeah, I saw that, why do you ask? Just because you were curious, or did I mess up your userpage too much? O_o I didn't mean to do it! XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I guess people look for scenery a lot. Could you find pictures of the Hallelujah Mountains and other jungle, bioluminsecent things? Really any kind of landscape would work. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Images like that are perfect. The pictures can even have characters and animals in them, as long as your looking at the scenery, and not foucing on the characters. Go ahead and sign your name in the members spot, and call the gallery, "Gallery: Scenery" =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Add at the front and, at the end. Full instrctions are at the O:G page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only images on the wiki will work. You can upload them though, and then post them in the gallery. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man just woke up an' saw my talk page.LOL, what's that? Matias has joined and has left you a message on my talk page, also 2 more people have joined.How did that happen , LOL? Avataraddicted 06:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, what do you think about religion ? Avataraddicted 07:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit Conflicts It's edit conflicts. I'll tell Samsonius to leave the gallery to you. =] If you have any more problems, tell me =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why? It still looks like it works to me. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::My only guess is someone opened the page to edit, and is sticking a whole bunch of stuff in there, and hasn't saved yet. We'll have to see in a few minutes if someone saved. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, let me try to add an image, and I'll tell you if it won't let me. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Weird. It let me just fine. I don't know, maybe it's your computer. Are you clicking the "Save page" button multiple times before it saves? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I really have no conclusion. Maybe you could ask one of the admins about it. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It sounds great. I'd put it on the Hallejuah Mountains and other places like that. =] thanks for the help! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man.Did anythin' new today?Avataraddicted 09:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) oh, I see.Avataraddicted 14:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man how areya?Long time no see.Anyway, I've just found the following and I want you to read it.The only thing sure, is that Weaver has guts.But it's the truth. While promoting "Avatar" in Brazil over the weekend, actress Sigourney Weaver said that James Cameron should have won the Best Director Oscar instead of his ex-wife Kathryn Bigelow for "The Hurt Locker." She added that the reason Cameron lost is because the Academy was more interested in making history by giving the award to a woman. "Jim didn't have breasts, and I think that was the reason," she told Folha Online, a Brazilian news site. "He should have taken home that Oscar." Weaver also voiced her disapproval of the Best Picture choice, suggesting it should have gone to "Avatar," instead of "The Hurt Locker" once again. She said: "In the past, 'Avatar' would have won because voters loved to hand out awards to big productions, like 'Ben-Hur.' Today it's fashionable to give the Oscar to a small movie that nobody saw." » Whaddya think?Avataraddicted 09:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was a complete idiocy. Anyway, have you seen tropic thunder?It's so damn funny!Got at youtube and type: Tom cruise at tropic thunder.Then clic at a video sayin:Tom cruise tropic thunder phone scene(something like that).You will laugh your head off.Avataraddicted 11:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man I have just uploaded a new drawing of Jake.Go take a look, I think that it's my best drawing of him.It's up, on the right side.Tell me your opinion.Avataraddicted 17:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think of that?Avataraddicted 10:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think that it's a gift.Glad you liked it.Avataraddicted 10:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Imagine what would happen, if i drunk powerthirst, so that I would develop an energy brain and energy fingers!LOL.I would draw an energetic drawing.LOLAvataraddicted 10:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, lololololollooool.Anyway, I came back from school, about an hour ago,lol.And the time you have there is 9.00.LOL Avataraddicted 10:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Our easter holiday ended, a week ago. :(Avataraddicted 11:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man! Tomorrow(well actually for you it's today, but for me it's tomorrow) I will draw Jake ,again.Only this time, I'm planning on drawing toruk-makto Jake.I will do my best on this one.Avataraddicted 19:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) hay how are you? Hay what have you been up to? I been working and looking for a new car.Sarah grande 23:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey ,man what up? I will now start drawing toruk makto Jake.I will message it to you, when it's done. Avataraddicted 07:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think?Pretty good, huh? Only 2 days left 'till avatar hits the stores!!!!!!!! Avataraddicted 20:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man could you do me a favour? I'd like you to put your signature, right next to your name on my friends list.Avataraddicted 15:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Avataraddicted 11:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: DVD Release Well, I'm not in Australia, so I can't say much for you guys in the land down under (had to say that XD). It'd be a bummer for me, if we switched countries that we live in. I know I'm REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY excited for the Release though!! It's my all time favorite movie now, and I'll get to own it soon!! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) JUST BOUGHT AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Avataraddicted 14:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, that's a tough question.Not really good actually.My avatar blue ray isnt playing 'cause my blue ray player needs some sort of an upgrade.I downloaded the upgrade from the internet, then into my blue ray player and it still wouldnt play.I have it for a repair-upgrade at samsung.They told us, that because this movie is VERY POPULAR, the makers of the DVD were afraid that the public might copy the original discs.That's why they almost "locked" the disc with some sort of "keys".I didnt fully get that one.So I'm waitin' for a call, from them.Anyway, how are you doing ?Avataraddicted 10:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, JUST SAW AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Man, it was an experience, the resolution was just perfect, the sound was perfect, e.t.c.About the story...The usual.Perfecterer (LOL) than perfect!!!!!!!!!!!Lived to see experience it.I'm still crying, lol.Avataraddicted 19:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, long time no talk!How are you? Anyway,what do you think about my new drawing? Really cool, huh? Click on it to see it's beauty!!! Avataraddicted 18:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wassup. Hey, Jack hows it been going? Been a while since we talked. Ive been doing piles of school work. Stupid Grade 10 exams. Oh well maybe we can start talkking agian if your interested?RDA Must Die 10:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Internet problems that sucks well its good you've got them fixed and like the new sig its awesome.RDA Must Die 10:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, my friend how are you? So nice to hear from you! I've been good; although I had a shitload of exams. I finished them and now finally, it's just me and my drawings! I have bought the photoshop CS5 program, which allows me to speed-paint (ou can draw amazingly realistic and well. Way better than pencil). All I have to do now, is just learn how to use it. I'll have 10-15 lessons and then, I'll be ready to rock 'n roll! So, how about you? How have your days been?Avataraddicted 09:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I see. I have been downloading music, as well. To be exact, Avatar the complete score! So, you're on holiday? Nice, have a nice holiday, man! :)Avataraddicted 11:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude! 11 pages long! Oh, yes I forgot. Your middle name should be variety...lolAvataraddicted 11:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice :)Avataraddicted 12:30, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm sure that you would make a nice DJ! :)Avataraddicted 14:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I think that "The Real music club" would be a neat idea! But, it's up to you to decide... :)Avataraddicted 15:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see...Well, the "real music club" sound a great idea.Avataraddicted 09:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The Return of an old friend Hello Jack, how is it going? Its me Mikhale your first friend on the wiki, Here to find out how its been for you. We havent talked in a few months with is a liitle bit of a Shame. But anyway we can start again if you like? Little bit about how my excistance has been; Ive been doing my school work and others thing like that, grade 10 is hard, last year of high school. I had to break my addiction to focus on school work, I havent even watched the movie in about two months. But anyway now that the main exams have been done, I can come back the wiki and contribute to the great science fiction movie wiki. Yes Im glad those tests are over, now I can focus on other things like the wiki and my girlfriend, yes a big nerd like I has a girlfriend its strange. But anyway you can write back if you like. yours sincerly RDAmustdie 03:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man....I'm doing fine. Here, on vacation....Nothin' new, except that I CANNOT WAIT TILL AVATAR! How about you? Done anything latelly?Avataraddicted 05:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You have braces? Oh man, I've been wearin' mine for 5 years! Thankfully, I'll remove 'em this September! For how long will you be wearing yours?Avataraddicted 06:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Braces? Hmmm cool! haha. Yeah I don't know about my exams yet I tink we get the results back in the mail soon. 13 Pages thats huge!!! The club sounds like a good idea, because rap quite frankly isn't music, its just people talking with music playing!! So yeah that sounds cool. Good you still have your girl friend. RDAmustdie 06:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 18 months? You're a lucky man.... So, you had to remove 4 teeth? Ouch! I've been through the same exactly....I removed 6 at once, including 2 permanent ones. I filled the gap, by pushing the teeth there....Avataraddicted 06:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 5 years nice, so do you only see her when you go back to the UK? Oh and couldn't help reading AAs comments but, you had 4 teeth removed ouch. lol Its a little ironic because this guy know at school is aving two teeth removed on friday. haha! RDAmustdie 06:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool, hahahaha so you've had many girls around you? hmmmm ladies man. RDAmustdie 08:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool. So d oyou only not desire it becausde the girls dont like it? Yeah I had a feeling they were disabled, no real normal person would walk around aimlessly.RDAmustdie 09:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well most guys that disire it are usually sleeze bags. There are so much more to girls. They can be real good friends I konw my girlfriend isn't just my gf she's my friend aswell RDAmustdie 10:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHA, well said. Yes they are easier to get along with most of the time and well they are sleeze bags so they should have to work harder. RDAmustdie 10:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why dotn you hold yourself in regard?RDAmustdie 10:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Fair point, I gues I feel the same way in some circumstances. RDAmustdie 11:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, Im off to bed. Talk tomorrow. \RDAmustdie 11:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) So, hows it going? RDAmustdie 06:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Im finishing an essay I have to write for english. So your going with your mum to England? RDAmustdie 08:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, yeah well I guess that would be cool. Going back on a special occasion like your 21st sounds cool. RDAmustdie 10:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like to go back to America when I finish college. RDAmustdie 11:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, yeah I think I might. RDAmustdie 07:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Um....ok I might, Art isn't really my thing though.RDAmustdie 08:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok try to be more clear next time lol. RDAmustdie 06:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its cool, I looked her up and yeah I know what you mean.RDAmustdie 09:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok it was ok, but the stealth abilites I didnt enjoj and the same with the story. It could have had a little more detail and the attacks could have been better. My usual thing is RPGs or FPS's even 3PS's. My favourite games are the Halo games, but I also enjoy the Grand Theft Auto, Bioshock and I just recently bought Alan Wake, that was pretty cool. I liked it. RDAmustdie 00:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like some fighting games, the God of War series is kickass, I dont mind soul Caliber 4. They are some others but I still prefere something that you can shoot. I dont like Final Fantasy for three reasons: First, I find the storyline ot hard to follow and all of them seen to have a completely different one. Second, They are anime and I dont like anime. Third, There are so many characters and everything is so different in eacvh game (Its to complecated). RDAmustdie 04:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) When it comes to what type of weapon Im using, it dosent bother me. I enjoy percision and destruction.RDAmustdie 03:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah My favourite guns are Assault Rifles, M4 or M16 and Carbines. RDAmustdie 03:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I like martial arts aswell. Eh..melee weapons are ok but I prefere guns always have dunno why. RDAmustdie 05:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I dont know when I started liking mnartial arts, and you thought of a gunfight ending in a flash well thats not entirely true because massive battles with firearms can last days. RDAmustdie 07:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I've been fine, Been alittle bored. What about you? Have you seen the special edition yet?RDAmustdie 07:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, niether have I, it just doesn't seem to be apealing to me right now. Oh well. RDAmustdie 22:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah they're ok, we go back to school Tomorrow. I'm sorta looking forward to it. What about you?RDAmustdie 07:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool that sounds awesome.Good work EXP. RDAmustdie 07:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool as! Good luck with it. RDAmustdie 07:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well it will be good, you can recomend movies to peole then haha RDAmustdie 07:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I got Halo:Reach finally, its pretty Awesome. and a lot more movies. RDAmustdie 10:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is and well the God father Trilogy, Good fellas many others. RDAmustdie 11:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is a classic, Whats your game? Oh wait tell me tomorrow, I have to go to bed. GoodnightRDAmustdie 11:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC Yeah today was alright. Kinda boring. RDAmustdie 09:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats good, Assasins Creed cool, lolRDAmustdie 09:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well uoi won't know until you play it. lol RDAmustdie 09:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep, RDAmustdie 09:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I went and saw Vampires Suck... it was ok. I give it 5/10.RDAmustdie 10:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I wanted to see that, but I didnt ge the chance and I heard it had a complicated plot line. I'd still like to see it. RDAmustdie 10:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) lol It does look like a good movie.RDAmustdie 10:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I had to go to sleep lol uh...no which edit? RDAmustdie 06:46, September 22, 2010 Ok then RDAmustdie 09:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Xbox? Sorry, I ask pracitally every user if they play on Xbox or PS3. Of course, I'm wondering if you have an Xbox and if you play online. Then I would love to add you as a friend =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 03:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :That's okay, thanks for answering. You must be extremely talented to play with one hand though! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, Japanese games are great! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::When you said GOW I thought you meant "Gears of War," but you must mean "God of War." Assassin's Creed is for PS3, too? I guess I never bothered to check. My siblings love to play that game, and, not being a master gamer myself, it looks pretty hard O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) PS3? I herd that you got a PS3 do you what me as a friend? Monster-stevo 19:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: How are things? Things are good, and, well, i can guess you're going to as kabout the book. It's being worked on, no worries, im just perfecting what i have and then adding some more before I release it. Let's hope I guessed you right. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 22:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Have you heard any of my mixes yet? I'm also working on my own composition in a program called FL Studio. Samsonius suggested it to me. Currently not much, but it;s just a WIP, you know? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 22:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Draginfli Hey, long time no speak. I'm good, how are you? Things for me have been normal. Nothing super exciting. I have a boring life, but it's nevertheless always good. How are things for you? 20:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you have a great time! =] 22:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, yes long time no speak....lol.... I've sometimes been bad, sometimes awful, or some other times good.....That's life....Now I am in the "good" stage. Bought Dragon Age 2 and I already completed it one time and I am close to doing that a second time. Completelly amazing game (Different than the first, but still amazing).....School is boring, but nothin' I can do....How have you been holdin' up? Everything good?Avataraddicted 19:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC)